Malvada
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Y esa era la razón por la cual Hinata no tenía Facebook...


**Holis! ^3^**

**Un one-shot... de Hinata y los peligros del CaraLibro... basado en una historia real. Creo que todos los adictos al FaceBook me entenderán... un intento de Humor/Parody... no los culpo si no se ríen. Notas de Autor mas abajito ;)**

**Disclaimer: Tengo que decirlo? ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones: Au**

_Cursiva: Recuerdo_

_**Negrita y cursiva: Chat**__  
_

_Cursiva y subrallado: Comentarios de imagen _

**Malvada**_  
_

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**One-shot.**

* * *

Como todos los viernes en Konoha, era normal ver el parque central lleno de jóvenes de bachiller. El lugar se encontraba justo al frente de la escuela más grande de la aldea y siempre al terminar las clases, los estudiantes celebraban el fin de una semana escolar descansando un rato en las pequeñas bancas o debajo de los arboles mientras degustaban alguna botana que se les atravesara por el camino.

Y justo debajo del naranjo más grande del lugar, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, una dulce estudiante de tercer año comiendo alegremente un helado de cereza mientras charlaba con su mejor amiga, Sabaku no Temari de séptimo grado.

Ambas habían sido amigas durante toda su vida aunque se llevaban dos años, y cada viernes aprovechaban para verse y platicar acerca de su vida, la escuela, amigos, chicos y esos tópicos comunes en adolescentes. Aunque después de un rato, cuando ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, Temari quedó pensativa un segundo y por mera casualidad recordó una peculiaridad en la peli azul que le pareció un interesante tema de conversación.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué tú no tienes Facebook?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

La ojos perla se quedo pensativa mirando al infinito pensando en que respuesta darle.

Si tan solo ella supiera…

* * *

_Todo había ocurrido en una tarde después de la escuela, aprovechando que por milagro tenía una tarde libre de tareas, Hinata se dirigió después de comer hacia su ordenador a revisar sus páginas favoritas y hacer otras ociosidades típicas de ella._

_Revisar sus mangas favoritos, su correo electrónico, su correo de arte, sus fandoms favoritos en FanFiction, y por ultimo revisar esa página que aunque no era de sus favoritas, le entretenía lo suficiente y le llenaba el ordenador de imágenes de sus amigos y su rubio amante del Ramen favorito, Naruto._

_Divagando por la famosa red, se encontró con que el mencionado ojiazul, había subido *casi instantáneamente* un álbum de fotos de la fiesta escolar. Ese día su maestra Mei de historia internacional, que bien era conocida como fiestera nata, les había obligado a algunos alumnos a realizar una exposición acerca de las fiestas patrias en México y a realizar un pequeño convivió con platos típicos y trajes tradicionales. Y ahora en la internet estaban todas esas fotos de su amiga Ino vestida en traje folclórico, de Kiba en traje de charro y de Choji con cinco flautas* en la boca._

_Y de repente, se topo con una divertida foto donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke con un bigote falso cada uno, sosteniendo a lo alto un par de botellas de tequila._

_Hinata se rio un poco, y no dudó nada en comentar lo divertidos que se veían justo después de un típico emoticón al estilo n punto n._

_Y como buena amiga que es, o supuestamente era, pensó que lo justo era mandarle el link de la foto a otra de sus mejores amigas, Sakura, que es bien sabido estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Instantáneamente la de cabellos rosados le contesto el mensaje emocionada y le hizo la típica pregunta que toda adolescente enamorada/en celo con Facebook, debe de hacer:_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: Dios santo! Hinata… que le comento?**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: No lo sé, dile que tu opinión sobre su aspecto. Yo le dije a Naruto-kun que se veía divertido y que estuvo divertida la fiesta y me regaló un :me gusta: ^.^**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: ¬¬ Yo no quiero un like, yo quiero que tome en cuenta mi comentario…**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Pues, puedes decirle que te gusta como se ve o sugerirle que se deje el bigote de verdad…**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: La cerda dice que le ponga que se ve sexi en bigote y que luego me ría como si fuera broma… tu qué opinas Hina?**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: no suena mal, puedes poner eso…**_

_Casi de inmediato a nuestra protagonista le llegó la notificación de que Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno, había comentado la foto de AdictoAlRamen Uzumaki. Por curiosidad volvió a observar la foto y leyó justo al final el cometario de su amiga que decía "Uyyy, que sexi Sasuke, jajajaj ntc, se ven bien y divertidos, Mei debería de dejarnos estos proyectos más a menudo, no creen? xD"_

_Y todo hubiera seguido bien su curso, si la maldita curiosidad no hubiese vuelto a Hinata. Porque ella simplonamente, añadió un comentario más a la foto "De quien eran los bigotes?" y como cualquiera hubiera pronosticado, los dueños de la foto aparecieron rápidamente a responderle la pregunta._

_AdictoAlRamen Uzumaki: LOL eran de Kiba, se los pedimos prestados :D_

_Sasuke Uchiha: ¬¬ más bien se los robaste cuando se distrajo, dobe._

_AdictoAlRamen Uzumaki: No me quemes Teme, a demás Tú fuiste cómplice, HINA ESTA DE TESTIGO! Verdad, Hina-chan?_

_Hinata Hyuga: A mí no me metan chicos jejej, no quiero que me impliquen en el crimen…_

_AdictoAlRamen Uzumaki: ToT Hina-chan… APOYAME!_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Ya déjala en paz dobe, cuando Kiba se entere de que los tomaste sin permiso y que de paso LOS ROMPISTE ¬¬ , no nos hundirás contigo._

_Hinata Hyuga: No creo que Kiba-kun que les haga algo jejej, de eso me encargo yo, ;) después de todo somos compañeros de asiento._

_AdictoAlRamen Uzumaki: Wiiii Hina-chan me protegerá! Gracias Hina :3… púdrete teme ¬¬_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Ándale Hyuga, solápale sus crímenes ¬¬… jódete Dobe _

_Los últimos comentarios le sacaron una sonrisa a la ojiperla, aunque sea por chat podía hablar con Naruto, y si bien no se consideraba amiga de Sasuke a veces le agradaba conversar con él. Y, otra vez, casi inmediatamente, recibió un mensaje de Sakura._

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN CRUEL HYUGA! Ó.Ó!**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Pero, que pasó Sakura-chan?...**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Pues no, podrías explicarme..?**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka se unió a la conversación.**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: Explícale Cerda!**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Hola Ino-chan, que fue lo que hice mal?**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: Hola Hina, a ver qué pasó E-XAC-TA-MEN-TE**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: Que después de quemarme el cerebro pensando en que decirle a Sasuke-Kun, viene esta a robarme el protagonismo!**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: o.o Tu hiciste eso Hinata?**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Bueno, es que yo no sabía…**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: A ver pásenme el link… **_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: **_** . ?fbid=3896384497711&set=a.389416456357831047.85737.100001770586008&type=1&theater¬if_t=photo_reply ¬¬**

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: Hinata cómo pudiste? O.O no me la creería de ti…**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Pero... hacer qué?**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: El punto de que yo le comentara era que él se fijara en mi y conversara conmigo, no contigo!**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Pero yo solo quería saber de quién eran los bigotes.**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: Que sentirías si yo te quitara el protagonismo con Naruto, ehhh? **_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: Ni nosotras caemos tan bajo Hyuga.**_

_**Hinata Hyuga: Perdón, es que yo no o/o… quería…**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno: ERES MALVADA!**_

_**Sakura-chan Cereza Haruno ha cerrado sesión.**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka: Si Hinata, que bueno que Sai ya es mi novio, quien sabe y hasta me haces una gachada igual con el…**_

_**FlowerIno Yamanaka ha cerrado sesión. **_

_Hinata se quedo confusa, triste y hasta cierto punto humillada. No podía esperar para que al día siguiente la más cuerda de sus amigas Ten-Ten le explicara y le tranquilizara los nervios y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que probablemente no la dejaría dormir en la noche._

_El lado positivo, es que aprendió una importante lección. Jamás te metas con una chica enamorada y el Facebook del tipo que le gusta, terminaras mal, muy mal._

_Y siendo la Hinata, que todos conocen, tímida, sumisa y un poco rarita, hizo lo que muchos considerarían como sacrilegio… cerró su cuenta de Facebook. Para eso de evitarse problemas con sus amigas._

* * *

-Hina… ¿sigues ahí?- preguntó Temari al notar la mirada ida de su amiga.

-Si perdón, ¿Qué preguntabas?- respondió Hinata sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-Solo quería saber porque no tienes Facebook.

-Ah eso… creo que no me gusto la pagina- finalizó la conversación la Hyuga, no quería dar más explicaciones, sobre todo porque a estas alturas… seguía sin saber que hiso molestar tanto a Sakura.

* * *

***Las flautas, en México, ademas de ser un instrumento, son unos tacos delgaditos fritos y crujientes muy ricos, por cierto.**

**Bien... basado en una historia real... y lo triste, es que yo fui Hinata TwT... y en la versión original, era un sombrero..**

**En fin... los nombres de usuario, me los invente, si son un asco... naa están es su derecho de decirlo, tenia sueño y no pensaba bien. Se que es una idea extraña, pero quería plasmarlo el papel *word*, y con eso de que todos están enviciados con el CaraLibro pz que mas daba publicarlo, no creen?**

**El termino CaraLibro, no lo invente yo, es de GuajolotA... **

**Cualquier comentario, jitomatazo, u opinión, ya saben que botoncito apretar ;)**

**Besos, Dattebayo!**

**Kany.**


End file.
